1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substantially rigid plastic cheese mold, comprising a bottom and upright wall(s) provided with drainage slits, and also having on the inner side of the wall whey discharge recesses which open out into said drainage slits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a plastic cheese mold, in which the drainage slits are obtained by mechanical working of the upright wall(s) is known. Due to the mechanical working, such as milling or sawing, these drainage slits may, however, become rough on the inner side. Under those conditions it might occur that curd residues are left behind after cleaning of the cheese mold.